


Orizzonti

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Victoire è l'oceano, e Teddy una barca alla deriva.L'incontro di due panorami opposti, che sfumano l'uno sull'altro con l'armonia dei colori complementari.(Storia partecipante al contest "Pesca la coppia" indetto da EstherGreenwood sul fourum di EFP)





	Orizzonti

** _Orizzonti_ **

  
  
  
  
Victoire è l’oceano.  
Victoire è l’oceano, e Teddy una barca alla deriva.  
Non esistono stelle polari nei cieli di Victoire, ma accanto a lei Teddy non ha bisogno di punti di riferimento.  
  
Lei ha la bellezza austera di sua madre, scolpita e resa selvaggia dal vento incessante che l’ha vista crescere. Ha una grazia indomita, cupa e insondabile: la grazia primordiale delle creature più antiche.  
I suoi capelli non sono specchi per pallide lune, ma onde arrabbiate che intrappolano in cresta scaglie di tramonto.  
Le dita di Teddy sono ossi di seppia felicemente incagliati in quelle reti dorate.  
  
Victoire è una mareggiata estiva, è intensa e volubile, fredda e scostante e poi calda e avvolgente.  
Victoire sa essere la tiepida luce del sole sopra la bassa marea, ma nelle sue vene scorrono le forze esplosive di cento bufere.  
Ha occhi grandi, Victoire, occhi come golfi solcati da lampi di rabbia fugace.  
Ha occhi profondi, occhi come fosse che proteggono creature preziose.  
  
Teddy ha la placida pazienza di una baia inondata di sole: sopporta tempeste e accoglie burrasche, esibisce volti nuovi ad ogni cambio di marea, ma la sua natura resiste, salda e immutabile.  
I suoi sorrisi sono porti sicuri, le due dita morbide lingue di sabbia.  
  
Lo sguardo di Teddy ha la stessa ampiezza d’un volo di gabbiano, e la sua risata ha l’azzurra limpidezza delle mattine di primavera.  
  
Nei suoi abbracci, Victoire impara a dimenticare la rabbia impetuosa, e a farsi specchio d’un cielo sereno.  
  
  
  


* * *

_Note:_  
Questa brevissima flash è stata scritta per il contest[ "Pesca la coppia",](https://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11638298/Pesca-la-coppia-/discussione.aspx/5) indetto da EstherGreenwod e portato a termine da Dark Sider sul forum di EFP.  
Pur avendo avuto la fortuna sfacciata di essere riuscita a pescare una coppia canon, non sono purtroppo riuscita a dare una forma a tutto quello che vorrei dire su Teddy e Victoire: mi ci vorrebbe una long, probabilmente. Ho deciso allora di fare una cosa un po' diversa (diversa dal mio solito, almeno) presentando un ritratto molto simbolico di quello che immagino per il loro legame.  
Spero possa risultare una lettura piacevole.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
